


Venus

by entanglednow



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Enthusiasm, Experimentation, First Time, Idiots in Love, Inhuman Genitalia, Insecurity, M/M, Minor genital injury, inhuman anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25899583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: In which Crowley has to stop their first time to share a few important details with Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 179
Kudos: 749
Collections: Best Aziraphale and Crowley, Ixnael’s Recommendations, Top Aziraphale Recs





	Venus

**Author's Note:**

> I am genuinely sad to break 666 works, I was enjoying that immensely. But I also didn't really want to stop writing completely. This is a fun thing that I decided needed to exist after a conversation brought up the possibility.

Crowley hadn't expected Aziraphale to be so enthusiastic. But it seemed as if a little freedom had gone to his head, the angel had gone all-in on the whole 'seduce Crowley' plan the moment they got home from the Ritz. There'd been red wine, and the dark chocolate Crowley liked, and Aziraphale had settled pointedly next to him on the sofa, rather than in his own armchair. He'd even put the gramophone on - Crowley was genuinely annoyed that he hadn't seen it coming. For the angel that was practically a declaration.

He'd been seduced though, of course he had, and now they were tangled together on the sofa, having slipped down into the cushions somewhere between the first, careful kiss and the third, significantly less careful one. Their legs are trying to occupy the same space at the same time, wine glasses abandoned, blankets kicked to the floor. Crowley has one hand on Aziraphale's waist, the other cupping the back of his head, fingers deep in the soft warmth of his hair. The angel's mouth is sweet and eager, the sound of his name drifting out every time they part. This is already faster than Crowley expected anything to go between them for a decade or more. But Aziraphale is the one racing ahead now, sliding his hand between their bodies and slowly thumbing open the button on Crowley's jeans.

That's the moment that everything sinks in, becomes very real and immediate as they leapfrog over weeks of stolen kisses, flirtatious glances and handholding - straight into horizontal bloody foreplay. Holy shit, Crowley is going to have to say something right the fuck now. Because there are very important things that he needs to come clean about first.

He breaks the kiss - like some sort of lunatic - he physically pulls himself away from that beautiful, inviting mouth he's wanted to kiss for six thousand years.

"Aziraphale, we have to stop for a second, you have to stop." He hates how firm he sounds, hates the way his hands flatten on Aziraphale's chest.

Aziraphale sways backwards immediately, a guilty look on his face. His bow tie is askew and his mouth is wet, he looks adorably rumpled, and Crowley wants him _desperately_.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just charged ahead like that. I assumed that you'd want - I shouldn't have, of course I shouldn't. We haven't even discussed this, I wasn't thinking at all." He's already trying to clamber off Crowley's body, which is exactly the opposite of what Crowley was going for. He reaches up and tugs the angel back down with a sound of frustrated complaint.

"No, fuck no, it's amazing, you're amazing, the kissing, the touching, the trying to get in my jeans, everything -" Crowley takes a breath, because this is a lot to process, even on top of the fact that he needs to explain this much sooner than he'd hoped. "Everything is amazing. I just - I don't -" He decides to just come out and say it, if only so they're not stuck in this awkward moment forever. "Look, what I've got in my pants might not be what you expect." Satan, that sounded far stupider than he'd hoped it would.

Aziraphale's expression seems to relax, before softening into something fond and affectionate. As if he's certain that Crowley's worrying over absolutely nothing.

"Crowley, honestly, I don't have a preference for genitals, including if you choose to wear them or not. Not even if they're a little more...well, snakelike than someone might expect." He catches Crowley's hand, lifts it so he can kiss his knuckles, which Crowley manages not to make any sort of embarrassing noise under. "I'll be happy with any sort of intimacy you feel comfortable with. Whether that includes the physical or not. I'd like to be a part of your pleasure, if you're amenable, but if not that won't change anything for me."

He means it, Crowley knows he means it, of course he does. But that isn't the problem, that's almost exactly the opposite of the problem. Every part of him wants this, wants Aziraphale to touch him, wants to make the angel feel good. But what he has in his jeans isn't really - well, it doesn't exactly fit the accepted definition of genitals at all. He isn't even sure if they're compatible, or if Aziraphale will even want to find out. He's never actually been able to show anyone, and after 6000 years he's developed something of a complex about it.

He can't currently express that in anything but complicated noises though - and honestly Aziraphale is not helping by looking at him like that, or by still holding his hand, the soft squeeze of his fingers clearly meant to be soothing. It hasn't been all that long since getting caught being happy about any sort of squishy intimacy - or worse, trueform co-mingling - would have had Crowley strung up and roundly mocked by a host of his grubby co-workers.

Aziraphale's other hand curls around the back of his neck, thumb sliding on the skin and everything inside Crowley _wants_. But the angel won't stop looking at him with that stupidly tender expression, as if Crowley is something precious and beautiful. Crowley is nothing of the sort - he's old and bitter and occasionally poisonous - but it still leaves him squirming and trying to make words - trying not to be a terrible disappointment.

"We don't have to discuss this now," Aziraphale says gently, hands raised as if he's trying to slowly distance them from what Crowley had just been enjoying immensely on the sofa. "If you want to slow things down a bit -"

Oh for fuck's sake, that definitely settles it. Crowley lowers his hands and tugs down the zip of his jeans, starts shoving black denim over his narrow hips. "No, I want to, of course I want to. I just - it's just complicated, or different - something." He slithers out of everything below the waist, drags his legs up and looks down. Though he knows that his genitals wouldn't have changed while he was having a minor fucking episode. "Alright, hang on, I have to open it properly."

Aziraphale shuffles back obediently, hands settling together in his lap. He looks down, expression obviously curious as Crowley pulls his knees apart, and then slips a hand between his legs, carefully easing his sex open.

"Oh." Aziraphale's eyes widen visibly. He blinks in surprise.

Crowley makes an awkward gesture towards it. "Yeah, I know what it looks like." The deep red inside is on full display like this, the pale, almost white outer folds spread open and tipped with rows of soft, foldable black spines. There are thin, delicate red hairs inside.

"Oh, isn't it beautiful." Aziraphale's eyes drift over the full stretch of it. No one has ever looked before. Crowley's never let anyone - how could he have?

"It's - " He has an explanation already prepared, but his mouth does something confused when Aziraphale's words sink in, a noise rolling around in his throat that ends up sounding tentatively pleased, if a little disbelieving. "Really?"

Aziraphale gives a slow nod, his smile as fond and affectionate as ever. No one has ever looked at Crowley like that before. One of the angel's hands settles on his thigh, fingertips sliding on the skin, as if the angel wants to move in and touch but worries that he doesn't have permission. Aziraphale _wants_ to touch him, and Crowley's insides clench in what feels a lot like surprised excitement. The idea of someone else's hand on him leaves him hissing in air, knees jiggling.

"You can - you can -" He can't fucking get it out.

"Are you sure?" Aziraphale knows what he means, of course he does. He strokes his thumb across the bony inside of Crowley's knee, watches him give a shaky nod. He lets the angel open his legs wider, lets him see everything. The thin, delicate skin at the bottom where both sides join, the seam along the middle, which is a pale pink and already beading with fluid. The way the whole thing is already gently stretching outwards, waiting for a touch to react to.

"It looks -"

"Like a Venus flytrap." It rushes out as an apology, and Crowley winces. "Yeah, I know, eh, that's basically right. I mean it acts the same, kind of, though it doesn't - it doesn't eat stuff. It's basically genitals -"

"No," Aziraphale says hurriedly. "Well, yes, I suppose it does look a touch similar - but I was going to say that it looks very sensitive."

That's an understatement for what it is right now, with the angel looking at it, leaning close enough that his breath is rushing across that - in fact - _incredibly_ sensitive inside.

"It is, but you can touch it if you want. You don't have to worry about hurting me. It's pretty sturdy -" Crowley's had six thousand years to experiment with it. Though he's not going to admit to any of that shit right now.

The angel shuffles closer, breathing a soft noise that sounds curious, but there's a thread of unexpected heat as well, something that feels interested in a way that's definitely sexual. Which leaves Crowley exhaling a surprised puff of air and encouraging him closer with a nudge of his bare foot. Aziraphale's hand slides all the way to the top of Crowley's thigh, before lifting to very carefully to test the sharpness of an outer spine with his fingers, then following the stretched red fold inside, slowly teasing the thin hairs, dragging them the wrong way and making the nerves in Crowley's body ring in chaotic bliss. He hadn't expected the angel to be so bold, he has to dig his teeth into his lip and hiss out a breath.

It chokes into a moan when Aziraphale touches the crease down the middle, a gentle, lingering pressure that has him darting a hand out and curling long fingers around the angel's wrist.

"Do you want it to snap shut on your hand, because that's what you'll get."

"Oh." There's an apologetic smile when Crowley squeezes his wrist and then lets go. "Sorry." Aziraphale lets his thumb drag through the inside again, but more carefully this time. The whole curving shape of it twitches, the long sides fluttering and bending in warning, the soft spines at the top curling in. Crowley's whole body is quivering in anticipation and pleasure as those outer spines flex and prepare themselves.

"Fuck, hnh, fuck, angel."

"What does, ah, what does completion mean for you?" Aziraphale asks. "Should I, should I enter it?"

Crowley's body jolts at the thought of it, of the angel sliding his dick in that sensitive, open place, letting Crowley snap shut on him, letting him dig those long, soft spines into him, feel the throb and shift and pulse of Aziraphale's cock in the smooth interior, trapped inside his body for his pleasure. While the whole of his sex clenches and squeezes for long, blissful minutes.

"Hah -" Crowley tries to speak. "The spines are sharper than they look, angel, I don't think it'll be very - it won't be good for you." He hadn't expected Aziraphale to suggest actual - penetration may be the wrong word, even if it feels right to him. It's Aziraphale's body inside him, and even thinking it is enough to leave the folds of him pulling tight and warm. He's been fantasising about it for a long time, but it was always in an idle sort of way, never in any expectation of ever getting it. He didn't prepare himself for this.

But Aziraphale, bastard that he is, is now thumbing the join at the bottom, making the whole length of Crowley's sex flutter and twitch and want to shut-shut-shut.

"It will be pleasurable for you though, won't it?" Aziraphale realises. His other hand is still sliding reassuringly on Crowley's thigh, feeling the muscle pull and tighten as he touches. Still looking ridiculously put together in his bow tie and shirt sleeves. Nothing that a proper demon should be so fucking head over heels for. Just him, just him and no one else. "If we come together. I think I would like very much to make that happen," Aziraphale says firmly.

"Hrgnh," Crowley manages, because he wants it more than he's ever wanted anything. His knees are jerking as Aziraphale rubs along the edge of him with a thumb, tugging the spines until Crowley's sex gives a quick, delicious jerk inwards, pleasure clawing up his spine. He gasps, pressing a knee to Aziraphale's waist. "Aziraphale, careful, careful."

The hand pauses, lifting away.

"Ah, sorry, it really is very sensitive to certain touches. If it - if it closes completely, how long does it take to open again?" Aziraphale asks curiously. Which shouldn't sound like a sex question, shouldn't sound so obscene, but no one's ever talked to Crowley about his genitals. No one's ever complimented them and asked if he wants to have a cock put inside. How is he supposed to cope with this? How? _Fucking how?_

"Er, yeah, about ten minutes, though I can stop it, it takes a few seconds to - to seal itself and squeeze. But I can - hnh, I can slip my fingers in and spread it open again if I'm quick." He's never admitted to any of this, never had to explain - it feels as if he's confessing to masturbation, and it's only making the anticipation more exquisite. The number of times Crowley's rolled around in his bed to thoughts of the angel touching it - sometimes even slipping things inside it, toys in a variety of shapes and sizes. Telling Crowley to hold them in while he sweated and squirmed and snapped his teeth. Proper demonic mistreatment that had given him some of the best and most shameful orgasms of his life.

Aziraphale's hum sounds unexpectedly aroused, which leaves Crowley hissing quietly, trying to keep his tongue inside his mouth and failing. Fuck, the angel even tastes aroused. Aziraphale leans in to kiss Crowley's inner thigh, which jumps and quivers under that warm press of mouth.

"Aziraphale -" Crowley moans when the sofa creaks and he ends up with a mouth pressed against his own, a hard push that turns into an open-mouthed kiss - that goes wet and messy very quickly.

"I would very much like to make you feel amazing," the angel says, voice a little shaky. "Please tell me how I can do that."

Fuck.

"Don't want to stab you in the dick," Crowley breathes. "Want you to enjoy it."

Aziraphale kisses the corner of his mouth, a soft push of affection that Crowley had gone years aching for. How could he possibly ask for anything else?

"Ask me how I could ever be inside you in any way and not enjoy it. Ask me how I could discover a thing that pleases you and not find it intoxicating, not want to share it with you. Do you want to share this with me?"

He does, he does, Satan, he does.

Aziraphale's hands are warm, and he's smoothing Crowley's hip in a way that's hypnotic and unbearably arousing. Crowley wants, he wants so badly that it physically hurts.

"I want you, want all of you," he admits, grating and almost reluctant. "Never done it with anyone before and I want you to be the first. I want you sliding in it. I want to close shut on you, squeeze you, feel you from the inside." Satan it's filthy, it's the filthiest thing he's ever asked for. How could anyone say yes to that?

But Aziraphale is already slowly unbuckling his belt, tugging open his bow tie, and sliding his waistcoat and shirt off, even as Crowley hauls both shirt and tie over his head. His sex is spread wide open now, curving outwards in hungry anticipation, the stretched tight join at the bottom swollen bright pink-red, spines bent fully outwards to conceal the prickly ends. It feels hot and eager and he can't actually believe he's going to use it for the first time. He's only ever slipped a dildo or two into the smooth, sensitive interior, and snapping shut on that hard length always made him lose his mind.

Aziraphale hasn't stopped undressing, he's now pushing his trousers and underwear down, exposing the softness of his body, the stiff, heavy sway of his cock. Fully erect for him, which seems an impossible, unthinkable thing that leaves Crowley huffing out impatient whining sounds. It's more than he ever dreamed of, and he's greedy enough to stretch upright, to reach up and pull Aziraphale down.

"Crowley, oh." The angel doesn't resist, sinks into him, warm and heavy, he crushes him into the sofa, pressing messy, impatient kisses to his throat, jaw and mouth. They do nothing but put hands on each other for a while, touching the places they've never seen intimately, drifting curious fingers into the hollows and valleys of each other's body. In Crowley's case, leaving gentle bites on the smooth stretch of Aziraphale's neck and the softness of his chest, to his obvious sighing pleasure.

"Shall I?" Aziraphale asks. "I mean, are you ready?"

Crowley moans out a breath at the question. "Ngk, yeah, yeah, always ready for you, fuck, please."

The angel slips a hand down, grasps himself.

"Ssshh, will you -" Crowley swallows air and pushes himself up on his elbows, pulling his thighs wide, no longer caring how he looks. "Will you tease it for a bit?" That's a part that's always good for him, that no one's ever done for him, of course they haven't, and the thought of the angel doing it - he wants to know what it feels like.

Aziraphale gives him a wide smile, ever so slightly shy all of a sudden. Crowley spends a moment wondering how much experience the angel's had with this, with intimacy, with sex. It's probably rude to ask, and he supposes it doesn't matter, Crowley is...fairly unique in that respect.

"Of course, though you'll have to tell me if I'm in danger of - ah - ending things early."

Crowley's throat won't stop swallowing, shoving air all the way down while Aziraphale lifts his thighs and slips between. Crowley can't resist reaching a hand down and touching the stiff, heavy line of Aziraphale's erection, where it arcs upwards, flushed and tacky-wet at the head. It's warm and hard under the grip and squeeze of his fingers, and it makes the angel gasp and shudder and kiss him again. Crowley's fairly certain that he's gone mad. He hadn't expected the angel to reject him for his genitals, but neither had he expected such immediate acceptance, such a curious and eager desire to touch, to experiment, to _satisfy_. His whole body is shaking with fine trembles completely against his will.

Aziraphale's erection presses hot to his thigh, while fingertips drag along the outer edges of his sex, thumb rubbing where spines become skin, and Crowley can feel the sharp, warning tugs as it contemplates whether something is deep enough that shutting will trap it inside. He's never done this with another person, and something about not knowing where Aziraphale is going to touch next, not knowing how firm he's going to be. The anticipation and the rolling, slow-building shivers of sensation leave him making noises he's never made before, thighs twitching, spine bending backwards. It's so much more than anything he's ever felt by himself. He's shaking like he has a damned fever.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck, angel, I need - I need - now."

Aziraphale shifts between his legs, and slides the blood-hot length of his dick right into Crowley's sex.

_Oh fuck._

His whole body jerks, clenches hard, he feels himself close quick and tight around the rigid shape of the angel. He hears the startled gasp, the quiet hiss as his body digs into Aziraphale's cock. The shape of him thick and hot and throbbing like a living thing. Crowley's stretched tight to fit the length of him, feeling the tug and twitch, the unyielding jabbing push against the slick interior.

He's gasping, overwhelmed with sensation, squeezing over and over and it's good, it's blissful, it's perfect, everything is so fucking perfect he can't breathe. He can hear himself moaning, he can feel Aziraphale kissing his open mouth, he tries his best to loop an arm around him, but he's shaking too badly.

The angel draws him in, kisses the curve of his jaw, the edge of sweetness wrenching a whine out of him. Crowley digs his fingers into anything he can reach, he can feel Aziraphale's hands moving on his clenching, heaving body. The angel's noises of pleasure are breathless and strained. Crowley hopes that he's not hurting him. He never wanted to hurt him. But it's so good, it's so good.

"Oh, you do like this don't you?" Aziraphale sounds surprised and pleased, voice reassuringly warm. "I never imagined I would see you this way. You're so beautiful, so sensitive, thank you, thank you for letting me do this with you."

"Hnh." Crowley can't make words, he only has pieces of them, and Aziraphale's well-loved scent rolling in his mouth. He can feel his thighs shaking as pleasure ripples up and down his spine in long spreading waves. "Ah -fuck."

"You feel so incredibly tight around me." The angel pauses to take a breath, and Crowley vaguely registers the trail of fingers where half those spines are tucked in, the seam closed tight but still so sensitive to pressure. He bites down on the wail that wants to tear free, grunting helplessly. "It's unlike anything I've ever felt before. It's as if you never want to let me go."

"Azira -" Crowley's thighs jolt at the words. He _doesn't_ , he doesn't ever want to let Aziraphale go. Never. He'd stay like this forever and go mad. The whole world is smeared light, sensation and stabbing flares of squeezing exquisite ecstasy, even as Aziraphale strokes his thighs and his waist, dips to kiss his panting mouth. Over and over, until he feels raw with it.

He doesn't know how long it goes on, but Aziraphale is warm, and solid, and lodged deep inside him where he belongs. Crowley can hear himself moaning, long and loud and he should be fucking embarrassed but the angel is kissing his throat and humming replies as if he likes it, as if he wants to hear Crowley lose his mind.

"I can feel your heartbeat." Aziraphale's fingers slide up to tug gently at his nipples and Crowley's head rolls back, whining as he's yanked between so many sensations it feels like he's coming apart. "I can feel how warm you are." The angel gives a low moan and rocks carefully against him, tugging at the stretch of Crowley's fluttering, clenching sex. Which is everything - amazing - filthy - so good.

It goes on for a while. But eventually he's just panting into Aziraphale's mouth, feeling the fine trembles of pleasure ease, and then finally settle. The world rights itself.

"Ah." Crowley can taste venom in the back of his mouth.

Aziraphale kisses his cheek, his jaw, his numb mouth. "Welcome back, my love." He's smiling. Crowley thinks that's probably good.

"Hng," he offers.

The inside of his sex feels almost painfully sensitive and much slicker than normal. It takes him a moment to realise the shape of Aziraphale inside isn't quite as hard as it was.

"Did you come inside me?" he slurs, the thought of it is strangely enormous in his head. Aziraphale's pleasure and his together in the same space.

"I did," Aziraphale admits. The dishevelled softness of him is flushed and lovely, hair ruffled, eyes ridiculously sparkly. Crowley has never seen him like this, and he'd do terrible things to see him like this again. "You were beautiful, and you felt amazing around me. I couldn't help myself. I hope that was alright."

"Ngk, yeah, yes, fuck, more than alright." There are a few last, delicious, clenching shivers, and then Crowley's body slowly relaxes, the spines drawing free and bending outwards, the folds of him unfolding. He stretches his legs with a sigh, before looking down.

Aziraphale's soft cock is sticky-wet and very red, there's a line of pinprick holes down the length of it which are bleeding slowly.

"Shit, angel, m'sorry," he says guiltily. Because the angel is wounded. Crowley has wounded him.

Aziraphale shushes him. "Don't you dare be sorry. I enjoyed it immensely. Making love to you was an amazing experience."

"Ngh, shut up," Crowley protests, though there's no heat behind it.

Aziraphale leans in and pushes damp hair out of his face, and Crowley tries to look like he hadn't just spent fifteen minutes orgasming with the angel's dick inside him.

"Did you enjoy your first time?"

"Shut up," Crowley says, more insistently this time. "And, yes, stupid question is that?" He frowns, because it occurs to him that he'd been mostly out of it for almost all of the actual sex. "Did you? I mean, the stabbing can't have been much fun. Did you actually enjoy it?"

Aziraphale's smile is ridiculous, and far too wide. "Being inside you was one of the most incredible things I've ever felt, and if you're amenable I would be more than happy to do it again, whenever you like."

Crowley whimpers. "Well, I mean, I'm open again now?" he offers. He decides he's going to blame his reckless brazenness on the orgasmic high. He pulls his thighs apart to reveal the truth of it.

Aziraphale looks down, at where Crowley knows his sex is now flushed and swollen and soaking wet with come. The angel seems to approve of the picture he makes, if his soft, eager noises are anything to go by. Crowley stretches up, curls a hand round the back of his neck, so he can pull him close enough to kiss. Then he drags him back down between his thighs.

"Oh, and if you ever want a bit of variety, angel, I'm more than happy to have your cock up my arse."

"The mouth on you," Aziraphale mutters, sounding far too amused.

"That too," Crowley tells him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dionaea, for Entanglednow's Venus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932040) by [AMadness2Method (CynSyn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynSyn/pseuds/AMadness2Method)
  * [[Podfic] Venus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627221) by [semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic)




End file.
